Pai's Plan
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai comes up with a plan to get Ichigo to love Kisshu. He didn't really take into account Kisshu's reaction to this plan...


**Pai's Plan**

Pai was getting kind of fed up of Ichigo rejecting Kisshu. Not only was it interfering with their mission, he didn't like seeing Kisshu so depressed. Finally Pai hit on a plan, and called Taruto in to help.

"What now, Pai?" Taruto asked grouchily.

"I came up with an idea to help Kisshu," Pai said. "And I need your help with it."

"So we're going to find a way to make the old hag love him?" Taruto asked.

"Precisely," Pai said. "Unfortunately, we're going to have to lock Kisshu up for this, or he'll ruin it."

"What did you come up with?" Taruto asked warily.

"We're going to tell Ichigo that he committed suicide over her, and give her a note that's seemingly from him," Pai said.

"I guess at this point it can't hurt," Taruto admitted. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just don't tell Kisshu what's going on, and don't go see him while I've got him locked up," Pai said. "I can handle the rest."

"Okay," Taruto said. "I hope this works."

Pai nodded, and teleported off to find Kisshu. He found the younger Cyniclon in his room, and put him to sleep, then teleported him to one of the cells on the ship, and put him in, locking it and activating the teleport-proof lock as well. Once he was sure Kisshu couldn't get out, he left, and went back to his lab, then wrote a letter to Ichigo that basically said it was her fault Kisshu had committed suicide, and signed it with Kisshu's name. Then he went to find her.

Ichigo was in her room, and she looked up as Pai teleported in. "What happened?" she asked. "You look really sad about something."

"Kisshu committed suicide," Pai said sadly. "He left this for you."

Ichigo took the letter from Pai, and read it as Pai teleported out. By the time she finished reading, she was sobbing. _Even if I didn't like him, I didn't want him DEAD! _she thought miserably. The letter fell from her hands as she sobbed. Eventually she fell asleep crying.

Unbeknownst to her, Pai had been in her tree since he teleported out, and he watched this. Only a few minutes after she fell asleep, though, her cell phone started ringing, which woke her up. Pai watched as she said, "Hi Ryou. I'm never coming in again, and I'm quitting the Mews because I'm a horrible person. Goodbye." She hung up, and dialed another number. This time, when she got a response, she said, "Hi Aoyama. I've decided I don't want to be in a relationship anymore. We're both too busy anyways. Sorry." She hung up after seemingly getting a response, and started crying again. Pai was planning to watch more, but then he heard running footsteps, and looked down cautiously. He saw Lettuce run to the front door, and ring the bell. Ichigo left her room, and went downstairs.

"Hi Lettuce," she said gloomily when she opened the door.

"Ichigo-san, what happened?" Lettuce asked, worried. Ichigo handed her the note Pai had written, and she read it, then looked at Ichigo, who was crying again. "You didn't really want him dead, did you?" she asked gently.

"I never wanted him dead," Ichigo said sadly. "I broke up with Aoyama today. I know it's too late for me and Kisshu, but I can't take being with Aoyama anymore. Lettuce, would I be better off dead? I probably deserve it for doing this to Kisshu."

"I don't think you'd be better off dead," Lettuce said gently. "Why don't we steal some of Ryou's Mew Aqua and go to the Cyniclons' ship?"

"It wouldn't help," Ichigo said gloomily.

Before Lettuce could respond, they heard teleportation, and up in the tree, Pai cringed, because Kisshu appeared and asked the girls, "Have you seen Pai? I need to beat him up."

Ichigo squeaked and fainted. Lettuce caught her and set her down, then asked timidly, "Um… didn't you commit suicide?"

"No, why?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

Lettuce handed him the letter, and he skimmed it. "Uh… this is Pai's handwriting, not mine," he said. "I guess that explains why he locked me up…."

Pai quietly teleported off to hide somewhere as Kisshu started looking really ticked off. "I'm going to make his life HELL for this," he growled.

"Can you maybe do something about the fact that Ichigo now thinks she'd be better off dead first?" Lettuce asked.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He snapped his fingers, and Taruto fell out of a teleportation hole, then looked at Kisshu nervously. "Runt, go tell Aunt Yuki in minute detail everything Pai's done to us and my kitchen," he said.

Taruto smirked and said, "Got it." Then he teleported off.

Kisshu smirked and went to Ichigo, then tapped her forehead gently. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at him blankly. "I died?" she asked.

"No, you're still alive," Kisshu said.

"Then what was with that letter?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"Pai wrote it and locked me up," Kisshu said grouchily.

Ichigo sat up- then threw herself at Kisshu, hugging him tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo and teleported to his room, landing on the bed with her. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"I'm sorry…." Ichigo said sadly. "I never should have been so mean to you. I'm horrible….."

"Do you love me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes…" Ichigo said sadly. "I don't blame you if you hate me, though."

"I don't hate you," Kisshu said softly. "I love you, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo looked at him, and he smiled, then asked hopefully, "Does this mean you'll dump Tree-Freak?"

"I already dumped him," Ichigo said. "Right after Pai gave me that note, I quit the Mews and dumped Aoyama."

"So now you're going to be mine, right?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yes," Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu perked up and kissed her. He was very happy when she kissed back.

They didn't break it off until they heard screaming, and then Ichigo broke off the kiss and asked, "What's that?"

"I set Pai's mom on him; should we go watch him get humiliated?" Kisshu suggested.

"Sure," Ichigo said, giggling. Kisshu smirked and teleported her to the sound of screaming.

They found Pai in his lab, looking dejected as a woman who looked a lot like Taruto screamed at him. She didn't seem to notice their arrival as she yelled, "AND YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

"Having fun, Aunt Yuki?" Kisshu asked.

Yuki looked over and immediately asked, "Ooh, you got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but Pai traumatized her," Kisshu said.

Yuki turned back to Pai with an evil death glare and asked, "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Um…. I may have possibly gotten tired of her rejecting Kisshu, so I made her think Kisshu had committed suicide over her," Pai said uncomfortably.

Yuki whacked him over the head and asked wearily, "When are you going to learn common sense?"

"Um…" Pai said uncomfortably. "Soon?"

"Kisshu, take your new girlfriend elsewhere; Pai and I need to have a looooong chat about his deplorable behavior," Yuki said.

"Okay," Kisshu said, and teleported Ichigo to her room. When they landed he asked, "What should we do now?"

"Make out?" Ichigo suggested.

Kisshu smirked, pinned her down on the bed, and kissed her passionately. He was more than a little startled when she kissed back with more passion than he was using, and flipped them over so she was on top.

When they broke it off, they were both in heaven.

_**Meanwhile, at Café Mew Mew: **_The Mews were having a meeting, and Ryou was steaming. "WHY would Ichigo be that upset over something like that?" he asked irritably. "The aliens are scum; what does it matter if they die?"

The temperature in the room plummeted into the single digits, and Pudding said, "Uh-oh, na no da. Ryou made Lettuce-oneechan mad."

The other Mews took one look at Lettuce and promptly went to find places to hide.

A little-known fact about Lettuce: She didn't get mad often, but when she did, things got explosive.

Ryou was frozen in place by Lettuce's very scary death aura as she said in a voice colder than the Antarctic, "You. Are. Scum. None of us believe trying to save their people makes the Cyniclons scum, and while this obviously isn't the best way to go about it, that's really all they're doing. They are NOT scum; in fact the only scum around here is YOU, Ryou. You disgust me with your evilness and racism, and unless you want to be on the receiving end of my new attack, you WILL go along with the truce plan the rest of us have."

"What truce plan?" Ryou asked warily.

"We're going to give the Cyniclons all our Mew Aqua in return for them leaving Earth alone," Lettuce said calmly. "All they'll have to do is get rid of Deep Blue and agree to leave Earth alone. And since you've made it blatantly clear that you only created us to get revenge for your parents' deaths, you get absolutely no say in whether or not this happens."

"Oh come on, they'd never agree to that," Ryou said dismissively.

"We don't know until we ask, and you just volunteered for target practice," Lettuce said, and transformed. Ryou looked panicked, and promptly ran for it, Lettuce in pursuit.

_**Back with Kisshu and Ichigo: **_Kisshu was petting Ichigo, who had fallen asleep. She was purring softly, and soon her purring had put Kisshu to sleep. He curled up with her, pulling the blankets up as she snuggled into his chest, and fell asleep with Ichigo in his arms.

**I'm aware my stories are getting repetitive, and I am mainly publishing this because it won't get out of my head. I plan to work on A Strange Twist of Fate, Harry Potter and the Aliens, and Back in Time from now on, as they're my most different-from-the-others stories. I don't plan on regular updates, but I just thought I'd let people know that I'm still alive and planning to write more. The people who I don't PM on a daily basis, anyways. **


End file.
